


The world will see

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bad reaction to sanke bites, But still thing in the episode, Character Death, Character survival, Disfigurement, Don't Move, Episode: Dust and Bones, Implied/Referenced Torture, Might be a better term, Murder attempt, Snakes, Tongue spliting, We are now the same, Wound collection, not in great detail, or perhaps tongue forking, what could have gone diffrently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Variations on how Dust and Bones, could have gone a bit differently.  Scenario exploration.





	The world will see

**Author's Note:**

> Title from
> 
> My spirit will rise from the grave and the world will see i was right.  
> Adolf Hitler
> 
> I felt it fits Desi's mindset a bit

Desi doesn't need Tina. Just her phone. 

When her mother arrives at Dust and Bones, it is not to the screams of her daughters, but to the attack of a snake. 

They are alone. And that is how Desi would prefer it to be.

* * *

Desi doesn't approach Tina right away.

Instead, she slips a snake into her car, while Tina looks around the parking lot for her. 

Then she approaches her. 

Disappointingly, Tina doesn't agree to come with her. But thats why she has a plan B. 

When Tina claims she has to go, Desi asks her one more time, to get Mom for her. 

Tina relents, and agrees to pass on a message. 

"I want her to meet up with me at my shop."

Tina agrees, and goes to the car. 

All Desi has to do, is wait for her to scream. 

Tina wakes up, in a snake habitat, to the screams of her mother. 

She covers her mouth, and tries her hardest not to open it. 

Don't move. 

Its like shes frozen to the spot.

* * *

Desi drops a snake on her on.

Tina screams. 

She has a very negative reaction to the snake venom. 

Lara Gutierrez has much more than superficial scars by the time help arrived. 

* * *

 

Desi drops a snake on her.

Tina barely manages not to scream. 

Desi looks a bit surprised at that, before turning back to their mother again. 

Their voices are drowned out by the sound of her heart. 

All of her attention is on the moving snake in her lap. 

* * *

"I'm sorry" her mother cries out.

It's far too late for apologies. But Desi tells her to say it again. 

When her mother opens her mouth, Desi grabs her tongue, and begins her work on it. 

* * *

Tina has a forked tongue by the time Lara arrives. Desi moves to her face.  

Her screams, and threats to harm her sister further are more than enough to get her mother to cooperate with being tied up. 

Desi doesn't waste time. 

They are a family of monsters. They should finally look as such.

No more lies. 

* * *

Desi still has a snake when she meets the man outside.

She tosses it at him, and runs. 

It doesn't stop her from getting shot. But it has to be a dark sort of irony, that she survives, where Tina does not, due to an unexpectedly negative reaction to the venom.

 


End file.
